Panem
Panem. (Note: Is a fictional character, and in 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000001% chance, shall America turn into Panem.) Name: Panem. Human name: 'Alfred F. Jones (Explanation of why will be at the bottom.) '''Age: '''19 'Personality: Before being ruled by the rebellion, Panem seemed to be a very nice man, a gentleman of kindness and bravery, but deep inside, he was manipulative, evil, uncontrollable, and also very horrible in the ways of torture, and once you were in his grasp, when you were asleep, he would abduct kids aged 12-18, and force them to participate in the Hunger Games. He used to be America, but he changed into Panem years after a horrible war broke out in North America. After the rebellion began to rule him, he began to be a generous man of kindness, and he also became helpful, and left his evil side hidden deep within him. He now is very helpful, yet very sensitive and moody. Some of the female nations find him attractive, though during this time period, Panem still does not exist, unless you force America to read the Hunger Games, which will trigger a transformation to turn into Panem, but as his new self after the rebellion takeover. 'History:' After the fall of North America, Panem was made. He then created the hunger games after the rebellion of the districts, and 'destroyed' district 13, thus showing a lesson to the other districts. During the hunger games, he would unexpectedly turn into America, but after the games, turn back into Panem. He favored district 1, 2, and 4. During the 74th hunger games, he felt very frustrated at the fact there were two winners. During the rebellion after the 75th hunger games, he was put into a large depression, but he turned back to normal after the rebellion. Then, he turned into his kind self, but he still has a evil side of him hidden deep in his body. 'Relationships (Nations.):' 'America (Alfred F Jones.):' America has read the Hunger games, and after he read the books, he temporarily turned into Panem. So, if he reads the hunger games, or anyone takes out a MockingJay pin, he turns into Panem, and then makes Madagascar faint. 'Canada (Matthew Williams.):' As shown in the map of Panem, Canada also has become a part of Panem. He has good relations with Canada, yet he acts very weirdly if both the North America brother are together, since he also has the same confusion. Though he also mistakes America for Canada. 'Relationships (Tributes):' 'Katniss Everdeen.' He finds her very cunning and smart, and he likes her attitude, but no, he does not have a crush on her. He thinks that she was being very cunning when she and Peeta almost took the night-lock berries, but he thinks that she is the one who made him into a better place and gave peace for once, and got rid of the Capitol. He also calls her by her nickname 'MockingJay' at times. He also sometimes sets her on synthetic fire as a joke as 'The girl on fire.' 'Peeta Mallark.' He mostly thinks that Peeta is special to Katniss, and he says that the bread he makes is good, despite him burning it. He also tries to paint like Peeta, but fails to do so. He also is good in camouflage, thanks to Peeta. 'Haymitch Abermathy.' Not much is known, but it is said that he sometimes drinks with him, though finds him troublesome at times, due to him drinking to much. Trivia ---- *It will not be until either maybe 175 years later that America will be Panem, but it will be a very low chance. *THIS IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER, SO DO NOT PANIC ONCE YOU SEE THIS PAGE. He will not grab you because he is a fictional character. Done.